The Maoh's Last Command
by Dream's Light
Summary: When the Great One asked, Lady Celi von Spitzberg gave up her dreams for Shin Makoku. She couldn't stop the war, but her last choices as Maoh will determine the success of the new Maoh's rule and the happiness of her youngest son.
1. A Call to Duty

Summary: When the Great One asked, Lady Celi von Spitzberg gave up her first love and her dreams for the future of her nation. Her decisions as Maoh failed to prevent a war. The choices she makes at the end of her reign will shape the future of the new Maoh's rule and the happiness of her youngest son.

Rating: T

_AN: I consider Lady Celi one of the more underestimated characters in the Kyo Kara Maoh world. She spends most of her time in the anime and the manga I've read so far on a search for free love. But this is a woman who ruled a nation for 200 years or more if I've worked out the timeline right – corrections welcome! She served as Maoh over a country at war with the human nations. She is considered one of the three most powerful women in Shin Makoku. There has to be more to her. This story explores possible reasons for her choices and explores her unique relationship with The Great One. _

_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters. This is written for fun, not for profit. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!_

**The Maoh's Last Command**

**Chapter 1: A Call to Duty**

The sun had never been brighter, the sky more blue. This, Celi decided, was going to be the first of many happiest days of her life. Today, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg was taking the reins of her life and asking Raven to marry her.

She turned her back to the full-length mirror and peered over her shoulder to make sure the skirts draped just right. It really wasn't one of her favorite dress, Celi preferred solids to prints, especially floral prints. It was just one of dozens she'd worn to the interminable balls and formals of her youth where first her parents, then her brother tried to interest her in the many men so interested in her.

But she'd been wearing it the first time Raven told her she was beautiful.

Raven, like everyone around her, was chronically aware of the strata of Shin Makoku society. She refused to listen to his gentle hints and Stoffel's blatant statements that Raven was too far below her station for anything more than casual friendship.

Well, too bad. Celi intended to follow her heart and if that meant being shunned by people she didn't respect in the first place, that was fine with her.

Now all she had to do was convince Raven to see things her way.

A staccato knock at her door was all the warning Celi had before her brother burst into her room, manic in his excitement, sounding like the little boy he hadn't been in decades when he shouted, "Celi, come quick!"

"Stoffel! What if I had been naked?"

"Sorry, sorry!" His hands fluttered like a bird trapped in a windowless room. "But this can't wait. There's someone here to see you!"

Her brother grabbed her hand and dragged her unceremoniously through the door, down the hall, and to the head of the staircase. Celi looked over the railing…

"Brother, what is…"

…down into the foyer…

"…going on?"

…and felt her world end.

Three priestess of the Temple of the Great One gazed back at her with solemn faces and bright eyes. One held a folded stack of black clothing draped across her arms.

Through the open doors behind them, Celi saw a gorgeous black stallion weighted down in full regalia, waiting in the courtyard.

For her.

"No!"

She tore free from Stoffel and fled back to her bedroom. Celi slammed the door, shot the bolt, and wrestled a heavy arm chair in front of it. Within seconds, the door knob wiggled then Stoffel began pounding on the heavy wood.

"Celi, open this door at once!" His voice cracked with his effort to sound commanding and reverent at the same time. "There's no need to be upset. This is a singular honor."

"Go away!" she shrieked back. "And tell them to go away too!"

"I know this must be a shock to you sister, but don't you think you're overreacting?"

Celi paced back and forth, clutching at her hair, heedless of the hours she and her maids had spent getting it just right.

They wanted her to be the Maoh. Her? Silly Celi? Not even 120 yet and they expected her to lead a nation? It wasn't happening. It had taken her years to get Raven to the point of saying yes to the proposal of a Lady of a noble house. He'd drop in his tracks if she proposed as the Maoh.

"You don't know anything! Tell them to find someone else. I refuse. It's a horrible mistake!"

Another voice came through the door, this one soft, sympathetic. One of the priestesses come to take her away. "Please, Lady Celi. I understand how hard you are finding this to believe. Few people expect to be called by the Great One to rule." Just the right touch of humor flavored her next comment. "Those who believe so eliminate themselves from the start. But I promise you, it is not a mistake. The Great One sees farther and deeper than any of us can. You are called because the future of Shin Makoku requires you."

"Go away!" Celi screamed. "Or so help me I will burn this house down around us! Get out!"

Stoffel's outraged argument cut off, and after a few seconds of whispering, she heard his heavy tread as he stomped away. The priestess spoke again.

"This cannot be easy for you. We will give you time to adjust. Come down when you are ready."

"I won't be," she called through the door. "You're wasting your time. I'm not the Maoh. I won't _be_ the Maoh! You might as well be on your way so you can find the Mazoku you're really looking for."

When no one responded and she knew she was alone, Celi slumped to huddle in her barricade chair. "I won't," she whispered to herself but with none of the ferocity or confidence of moments ago. She buried her face in her hands and wept.

Time passed, tears dried up, and Celi became aware that she wasn't alone in her room any more. She raised her head to find herself almost nose to nose with Shinou, First Maoh of the Demon Kingdom and Bane of the Originators. He looked almost exactly like his portraits down to the ermine trimmed cloak, except his eyes seemed…wiser, and he was translucent. And he was grinning at her.

"Hello!"

She squeaked.

Chuckling, he floated out of her personal space. An odd little squeak sound came out of her.

"I've gone mad, haven't I?"

The grin gentled into a smile, "No, you haven't. I'm real." He shrugged, "Well, as real as a spirit can be."

Celi stretched out a finger to touch his hand. It passed through nothing. She snatched it back.

"How can you be here? Aren't you bound to your temple?"

"Normally, that is true. But the priestesses carry one of my artifacts. I can use it to move about in the world wherever it lies. And even with that, only my chosen Maoh can see me outside my temple."

She refused to see that that implied. "I don't care. Find somebody else. There must be hundreds of Mazoku more qualified and more willing than me. I already have a life."

"So did every other Maoh I have called through the centuries. All have cried how unworthy they were; each one touted the better qualifications of someone else. It changed nothing.

Celi folded her arms across her chest and turned away. "I remember my history. Some of your chosen proved disastrous for Shin Makoku."

"True," Shinou agreed. "But each was necessary to bring us to this point, to this day. I've waited a long time for you, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg."

At her formal title, Celi suddenly became aware of her tattered state. She smoothed her hair with trembling fingers, pulled the handkerchief tucked into the cuff of her left sleeve, and wiped her face. Ignoring her ghostly audience, she sought out her reflection in the long mirror across the room.

All the while, Shinou watched her with a sly expression. He recognized her stalling tactic and was prepared to wait her out. And being a ghost, he had a lot of staying power. Fine then.

"But why me? I don't see how my being the next Maoh is going to make any difference to our nation's future. Honestly, I'm the worst possible choi…."

The Great One drifted closer and interrupted her tirade with a question. "Do you want to?"

"Do I want to what?"

"Do you want to see the future of Shin Makoku if you refuse?"

That brought a scowl to Celi's brow. The Great One stared back, his face so serious that fear settled over her heart and a part of her _knew_. This was the point of no return. If she said no and let another become Maoh, her life went on as she'd planned, but with consequences she might not want to live with. If she said yes, she would accept and become the 26th Maoh. He would never have offered if it hurt his cause.

"Did you make the same offer to the other Maohs?"

"Every one."

"Did any say yes?"

"Every one."

Celi slumped, defeated. "Then I will be the first to say no. I don't think I can bear to see what convinced twenty-four strong-willed and powerful demon men and women to follow your dream instead of their own."

Shinou reached out toward her face, and though she didn't feel his finger touch her cheek, it came away with her tears glistening on the tip.

"Thank you, Celi. I understand how much I'm asking of you, what you are giving up. Let me give you a gift."

The Great One cupped his palms. From them rose a ball of pale light, very like a soap bubble. In its iridescent depths she saw herself, older in a scandalous black dress, with two other women, one a redhead, the other white haired but still young. They sprawled on a huge bed, giggling like little girls. Celi smiled, knowing in that moment that she and these women were destined to be together, a triad of friendship the like of which Shin Makoku had never seen and would never see again. The vision shifted to a flower filled garden where the eldest of three boys, gray haired and studious in an army cadet's uniform, sat under a tree reading from a text book and taking notes while keeping an eye on the pretend swordplay of two younger boys. The brown haired child paused to show the littlest one how to hold his wooden sword properly. While only the toddler looked like her, Celi's soul cried out that these were her sons.

The light bubble faded into dust mites, leaving her with a strange sense of yearning anticipation.

"A terrible time is coming, Celi Heika." Shinou spoke softly but it didn't stop her wince at the first use of the honorific. "Those children and one other are this world's best hope to survive it. There will be days when you curse the sunrise for the day it brings. But I promise you there will be joy as well."

"What about love?"

Her god shrugged. "Perhaps. That will be your choice."

"Oh, _now_ you give me a choice."Her laughter sounded too much like sobbing so she stopped. "Only I can't choose the one I want."

"Not if those three are to be born. I can tell you this much. You will still be young when your successor's time comes. You will be free to wed as you choose. And," Shinou turned to the door just as a soft knocking began, "I believe he will be waiting."

Celi closed her eyes briefly heartily wishing people would leave her alone. "Who is it?"

Raven's voice called through the door. "It's me. Celi please let me in. Everyone's worried about you."

When she opened her eyes, Shinou was gone. Well, why not? He'd gotten what he came for.

Celi wiped her eyes again, blue her nose, and tossed the handkerchief into the basket for the laundry beside her dressing table. She tried to keep her room tidy. A room that wasn't going to be hers for much longer. The thought unleashed another flood of tears.

"Celi?"

Raven sounded frantic. Just how long had she been standing there being miserable without answering him?

"Just a moment." Celi wrestled the big chair out of the way – it seemed much heavier without the added strength her earlier panic had given her – unlocked the door and let him in, shutting it in defiance when her brother tried to sneak in with him.

But not before she saw the very real concern on his face.

She leaned her back against the dark wood, her hands clenched in front of her. Raven backed into her room, hands behind his back, everything about him screaming nervousness. Celi stared at her whitening knuckles. She didn't dare face him and what she had to say, not yet.

"You're hair's a mess," he told her, just to break the silence between them.

"It's been that kind of day. Did they tell you?"

"Yes. I think you will make a fine Maoh."

That surprised a real laugh out of her. "And I think you are a majority of one of that opinion."

Raven shook his head in slow denial. "I have known you a long time, Celi, and you have never failed to accomplish anything you set your mind to."

Celi felt stunned by and grateful for his faith in her all at the same time. "Thank you, Raven."

Their gazes locked when she lifted her head. What she saw in his eyes triggered too many emotions to properly express. Instead, she asked, "What are you hiding behind your back?"

Reluctantly, he pulled the bundle out in front of him. "The priestess asked me to give this to you."

Celi took the black clothing from him. "Will you wait? I'm going to need help with my hair."

"Of course, My Lady."

Impulse drove Celi to throw her arms around Raven's neck and hug him tight until he gently pulled away. It was worth the stern warning in his eyes. That hug was going to have to last her a very long time.

_AN: Thanks for reading! When I first conceived of this story, it was going to be a one-shot comprised of a series of flashbacks to set up my next chaptered story. But it kept growing and it's been so much fun to let it. So far things are going really fast so I'm planning on posting a chapter a week. Now if only I can type as fast as I can write! ;-) Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. A God's Promise

Summary: When the Great One asked, Lady Celi von Spitzberg gave up her first love and her dreams for the future of her nation. Her decisions during her reign did not keep her people or her family safe. But now the new Maoh will soon arrive, and she must make choices that will shape the future of his rule and the happiness of her youngest son.

Rating: T

_AN: Thanks to all of you who read – and to Yumi-chan Hamano for reviewing – the first chapter. Welcome to Chapter 2. From the anime we know that Dan Hiri Weller continued to return to his family even though he was no longer a part of it. We know that Celi loved him. So why did their marriage break up? This chapter explores a possible answer._

_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters. This is written for fun, not for profit. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!_

**The Maoh's Last Command**

**Chapter 2: A God's Promise**

"And little Kurt watched, amazed, as the dragonet ran across his father's fields and launched itself into the air."

Celi smiled with pride. Her little boy – too grown now, he announced at the ripe old age of 45, to sit in her lap – cuddled against her side reading from his new storybook spread across their laps. She combed her fingers through his soft brown hair, remembering the joy on Conrart's face when his father rode into the courtyard in time for his birthday. He instantly abandoned his party to run full tilt into Dan Hiri's outstretched arms. They spun at dizzying speed until they collapsed to the ground laughing.

Dan Hiri had presented their son with the book along with a child's size sword, much to her dismay, during the gifting part of the birthday party. But her Dan was with them at least for a few days, so she could live with it. Right now, the sword sat atop Conrart's desk ready for his morning lessons. She'd make sure to have Gunter convince Conrart to use the wooden practice swords instead.

"Shall I read another story, Mother?"

"Let's do one story a night; the book will last longer that way." Celi pulled a ribbon from her sleeve to use as a bookmark before closing it and setting it on the nightstand, ready for tomorrow. "It's time you were in bed and I was at my meeting."

"With the Great One?" he asked as she tucked him in. Oh her boys were so sharp.

"That's right. Then I'm going to spend some time with your father. We have a lot of catching up to do." She kissed the tip of his nose, making Conrart giggle. "Sweet dreams, my precious one."

"G'night, Mother."

Celi decided to walk to the temple. Not a cloud marred the star-strewn sky and a warm breeze out of the south kept her warm enough that she didn't bother to fetch a shawl.

Two guards moved into flank positions to escort her. There'd been a time when a child walking these roads at night had nothing to fear. Not any longer. Mazoku had been waylaid, robbed, beaten, and worse. So far no culprits had been apprehended. Her brother Stoffel blamed the humans, and he wasn't the only noble to do so. He was just one of the few who had her direct ear.

The humans in turned blamed the Demon Tribe. For a time she had dared to hope that her marriage to Dan Hiri Weller might make for the foundation of a lasting peace.

A pity common sense wasn't spread as thick as stupidity.

Ulrike herself met them at the entrance and Celi's heart sank. Normally Shinou met her with a smile and one of his incredible stories as he escorted her to the meeting room. She felt like a friend stopping by for a visit. He'd done it at first to help her ease into the new responsibilities of being the Maoh, but over the years they'd both come to enjoy her visits to the temple.

When Ulrike came to the door herself, things had to be serious.

"Good evening, Ulrike."

The small woman bowed formally, "Celi Heika, welcome. Come with me, please?"

Leaving her escort behind, Celi followed Ulrike to the altar hall in silence. As they entered, the familiar sense of isolation came over Celi, as if this place somehow existed both outside and within reality. In a lighter moment, she'd considered secreting a yeast bun or an apple in one of the shadowed corners just to see how long it took to decay.

But she was Maoh and had the dignity of the title to maintain. It didn't stop her from hiding a sweet roll in the farthest, darkest corner.

She shot a quick glance at her experiment as they entered the hall. So far, so good. She'd been saying that for decades now.

Once behind closed doors, Celi asked Ulrike, "What is it? Have the humans declared war?" That question was only half joking.

Ulrike only said, "That is for the Great One to say."

Sparks of light began to appear, a few at a time at first but in greater numbers, spinning into a tornado of stars that coalesced into the figure of Shinou. He leaned back against the altar with his arms raised like a festival showman.

"Ta dah!"

Celi arched an eyebrow. "Impressive. It will go over well if you ever decide to appear at the solstice fest."

"Thank you, my dear. Did young Conrart enjoy my present?"

A grin brightened her face and for a moment she let herself forget that a brick was about to drop.

"You arranged for Dan Hiri to get here in time!"

The first Maoh shrugged, "I simply made sure all of his travel connections...connected."

"Thank you. Having his father there is the best gift he received, surpassing even his first real sword."

"Let him keep it."

Celi's jaw dropped, her smile gone. "He's still a child, years away from the need."

Shinou shook his head. "Conrart was born to the sword, for the sword. Better it come to him through you. Otherwise, he will seek out his heart's desire on his own."

"His grand destiny?"

"Part of it, yes. It is also why I summoned you. There is still your third son."

"Dan is home, I am fertile. As soon as we finish up this meeting, we'll happily get started tonight."

Ulrike's gaze shifted to her feet. Shinou's face went suspiciously still.

"Weller cannot be his father," the Great One told her."

"But he is my husband. Who else…. Oh, no!"

"Celi…."

"I said no! I love Dan. How can you ask me to betray him to wed another man?"

Another voice, warm and beloved, answered her. "Is it betrayal if I know and accept the necessity?"

Shock froze Celi as Dan Hiri Weller stepped out of a shadowed corner and approached her. He reached out to lift her hands from her sides and cradle them in his own. She opened her mouth to protest but he hushed her. The gentle smile on his handsome face broke her heart.

"It's alright, my heart. I understand and it changes nothing between us."

Celi shook her head fiercely, lifting her blonde hair into a cloud around them. "No, Dan. I'm going to lose you soon enough. I want every day we have left. Please."

Dan pulled her into his embrace and Celi wrapped her arms around him. She held on as tightly as her strength allowed. Ear pressed to his chest, she listed to his heartbeat. That strong pulse, steady even now, had lulled her to sleep so many nights. They'd whispered their dreams to each other cuddled like this, debating names for the second baby, twin to his mother as their first was to his father.

Gwendal's resentment of the man he saw as usurping his own father's place had been easing bit by bit, especially after Conrart's birth. He might never see Dan Hiri as a second parent, but friendship had seemed a happy possibility. They had been so close to becoming the family she'd dreamed of.

But like so many of her dreams, this apparently was not meant to be.

"It will be a month before a divorce can be finalized," she murmured into the material of his shirt now damp with her tears. "At least we have that."

Dan tensed and Celi tightened her grip. There was more? How much more did Shinou expect her to bear?

"I'm so sorry, Celi," the Great One told her. "The child must be conceived tonight."

Celi left the shelter of her beloved's arms to stare down her god, her so-called friend. "Have you lost your mind? We're still married. That is adultery. Any child born will have no legitimacy in the eyes of the nobles or our people."

Shinou assured her, "I will declare the birth legitimate if necessary, as I did your marriage to Lord Weller. No one will gainsay my word."

"We will expedite the divorce proceedings and the wedding," Ulrike added, speaking for the first time since the Great One appeared. "When the child is born, we will say he is a little premature."

"The rush will itself feed the rumor mill. What harm can waiting a month do compared to my child living under the stigma of illegitimacy all of his life?"

"You would give birth to a child, but it wouldn't be the right child. I wish it were different for both your sakes. Celi, I told you before that I see the possible futures and do what I can to guide Shin Makoku to the best possible one, yes? Well, the decisions of others affect the flow of Fate too. And sometimes the ripples they cause can be catastrophic."

"What decision caused this and who made it?" When Shinou remained quiet, Celi shouted, "Tell me!"

"No."

Dan Hiri wrapped his arms around her from behind before she could try to pummel a ghost. He pulled her back against his chest but she refused to be comforted.

"I want to know who to blame!"

"And that knowledge will color the way you see the child, every decision you make going forward, until you create the ripples that condemn the future." Shinou left his perch to stand before her, hands out in supplication. "I beg you to trust me one more time, Celi. The babe conceived tonight will face great hardships, but I promise you, he will be greatly loved, and at the end of it all, he will find his heart's joy. He will not face the choices you have had to."

Celi sensed nothing but sincerity from the Great One, but it wasn't enough.

"Swear to me, before these witnesses, that you will do whatever it takes to ensure this child's happiness."

"I swear it, Celi. As much as I can, I will guide your son to his best future. And for you, I will do more than I have ever done for any other Maoh."

At his nod, Ulrike reached into her voluminous sleeve and pulled out a brooch that covered the span of her palm. The flawless cabochon ruby in the simple gold setting flashed enticingly in the room's ambient light.

"It once served the Great One as a cloak pin. He had me commission the jeweler Cristoff to reset it in a pin for a lady. "

Celi's eyes went wide. Everyone who loved or invested in set gemstones knew that name. Cristoff was one of the most famous and gifted jewelry designers in Shin Makoku history. He also died 434 years ago, long before her parents had been born. Shinou really did take the long view of things.

"Keep it with you. While you wear it, I hear what you hear. We can communicate directly, no more need to come to the temple every time I need to speak with you. It will allow me to manifest wherever you are, though only you will be able to see or hear me. I can even advise you in private counsels with no one else the wiser."

Implying that it's going to be needed. "How much longer do we have?"

"If nothing else changes, we have sixty years. Not much more than that."

War and worse was coming, and her three sons, one still only a dream, must stand against it. The thought literally made her sick. Celi nodded, so very grateful for Dan Hiri at her back.

"You say it must be tonight. Who is the lucky father-to-be and where do I find him?"

He awaits you in the interior gardens of my temple. His name is Stephan von Bielefeld."

Celi tried and failed to recall a face to fit the name. They must not have met before. Lovely. Now Shinou expected her to give herself to a total stranger. Blindly she reached back and Dan Hiri grabbed and held her hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze before carefully placing it in Ulrike's outstretched one.

As the priestess led her away, Celi kept her focus on the back of her head. She didn't dare turn for a last look lest her resolve fail. Celi only later realized how odd a picture they must have made, like a child dragging her mother to see something in a shop window.

Ulrike led her to the double doors entrance to the garden the Great One's temple was famous for. Against the back wall, a pavilion tent had been raised. Celi smiled a little. Ulrike and her priestesses had done their best to create a romantic haven for them. From where they stood, she could make out rich drapes of cloth and brightly hued cushions through the tent flap. Burning incense she recognized as a blend the healers used to ease troubled minds mingled with the perfume of the flowers around them.

When she hesitated, Ulrike urged her forward. "Go on. Hold to your faith in the Great One and all will be well. I'll hold this," she gestured with the hand holding the ruby pin. Come to me afterward to pick this up, to talk if you'd like."

The priestess then left her alone. Hands clenched before her, Celi stepped forward and strode toward her duty.

Celi saw him before he saw her. He wore the legendary good looks of the Bielefeld bloodlines well. His blonde hair shone white in the moonlight and his eyes gleamed like quick-frozen ice. He sat on a granite bench twirling a night-blooming lily between his palms. His control must be excellent if that was the only physical sign of his nervousness.

"Hello."

Von Bielefeld dropped the flower as he stood up and bowed. "Celi Heika."

"Considering what is about to happen, I think first names are appropriate, Stephan"

Stephan gave a rueful shrug and half-smile. "As you say, Celi."

An awkward silence grew between them, like weeds after a good rain. Neither of them knew how to take the next step. Finally, Celi took a deep shuddering breath and plunged in.

"Do you have someone?"

"No. I'm afraid you aren't getting much of a deal with me. In fact," he admitted, "my family has been pressuring me to settle and spare the Bielefeld name the stain of my questionable honor. I am the rakehell that no one speaks of if they can help it."

That explained why they'd not met before this.

"I love my husband and I always will," Celi told him. "I may come to like you in time. We may even be friends. But don't expect more."

"I understand."

Celi kept going. "I intend to honor our marriage vows before the court and Shin Makoku. I expect the same of you. But know this. If during our marriage you find your soul's mate, I will not stand in your way." No one else must suffer as she had if it was in her power to prevent it. "I only ask that you bring no shame to your new station. Make discretion your credo from this day forward."

"Of course." Something changed in his expression and it gave her hope for their relationship. "It's more than I hoped for. Thank you."

She held out her hand. Stephan came to her side, lifting his arm for her to lay it upon. As he walked her along the stone pathway to the private pavilion the priestesses had set up for them, the scents of the myriad blossoms became forever associated with the loss of her second love. Many of the same plants grew in her own garden at Blood Pledge Castle.

In the morning she'd order the gardeners to take them out and plant something different, even if it meant creating new variations herself.

-o0O0o-

The moon rode high in the sky when they emerged, the deed done. Stephan bent to kiss the knuckles of her hands before departing through the shadows.

It hadn't been awful. The man had skills and strove to please, and he seemed happy enough with her performance. No fault to him that she wanted another's touch, to gaze into another dearer face. She placed her palm flat against her lower stomach.

"Well, little one. Here we go."

Celi made her way back through the garden to rejoin her escort. She'd see Ulrike tomorrow or the next day to retrieve the artifact. All she wanted to do was crawl under her covers and forget until morning what she'd lost tonight.

To her surprise, a familiar horse waited with Dan Hiri in the saddle. One of her grinning guardsmen made a stirrup with his hands. Her people were such romantics.

Smiling in gratitude, Celi accepted the boost and mounted up before her husband for one more day.

While the two soldiers settled astride two horses borrowed from the temple stable, out of earshot, Celi whispered, "You waited for me."

"I'd wait for you," Dan Hiri whispered against the back of her neck, "for the rest of my life."

And Celi knew that the end of their marriage was not the end of them, and her heart settled into peace.

-o0O0o-

_AN: I couldn't find Wolfram's father's first name anywhere so I made one up. If anyone knows his true name, let me know and I'll correct it here. The rest of this story is written and just needs to be typed. I should have Chapter 3 finished and posted next week. See you then with __**A Brother's Betrayal**__. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading!_


	3. A Brother's Betrayal

Summary: When the Great One asked, Lady Celi von Spitzberg gave up her dreams for Shin Makoku. She couldn't stop the war, but her last choices as Maoh will determine the success of the new Maoh's rule and the happiness of her youngest son.

Rating: T

_AN: Thanks to everyone who's reading and especially to those who have made this story a favorite and posted reviews. Your encouragement keeps me writing. In the anime it's revealed that Stoffel's failure as regent led to his estrangement from his nephews. In this chapter I sow the seeds of that failure._

_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters. This is written for fun, not for profit. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!_

**The Maoh's Last Command**

**Chapter 3: A Brother's Betrayal**

Climbing down from the carriage made every muscle and joint in her body ache. She had never in her life felt so tired. Celi envied Wolfram who'd slept the whole way home from the last stop on their months long journey. A progress through the Demon Kingdom had been her brother Stoffel's idea, but even the Great One supported it.

Shin Makoku stood on the edge of war with the humans. All their efforts – negotiations, increased patrols, treaties – fell apart because forces on both sides actually wanted war. As Maoh, she had the power to enforce a non-aggressive position on Shin Makoku, but that left them easy victims when the humans attacked.

So now she prepared her country for war, going to each territory to speak to its Lord or Lady to ascertain their support and resources to better plan their defense and offense, and to raise her people's spirits. Stoffel insisted that just letting them see her and young Wolfram, their smiles and positive attitude, was the best thing she could do.

She had to remember to congratulate Gunter on the success of his lessons. Her little boy had done so well, impressing and charming everyone he met. Only at the end did he falter, becoming restless and refusing even to look at Lord von Hanreid. After they left, the fever manifested, explaining his irritableness. Illness always affected her baby that way.

The footman stepped down to the ground with the still sleeping Wolfram in his arms. Smiling tiredly, Celi reached out to brush his bangs out of his eyes and rested her fingers against his brow. It was still warm but much cooler than he'd been when they left von Hanreid's lands that morning.

Celi accepted her son into her arms and mouthed a silent thanks to the older man who gave her a weary grin before going to seek his bed. She turned, carrying her child to his room before seeking her own.

She eased him into the bed and was folding the covers back when he stirred. Wolfram complained sleepily, "I'm too old to be tucked in."

Celi just smiled as she did just that. "I know, sweetie. Just this once will you indulge me?"

It was their nightly ritual. Celi enjoyed it more than she had words to say and dreaded the day when he really meant it.

"Oh, alright. But this is the last time." He reached up to throw his arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. "G'night, mama."

"Do you want to take care of the candles or shall I?"

"Me! Let me!"

Wolfram's forehead wrinkled adorably in concentration and he tapped his index finger against his thumb. With each tap a candle extinguished. One by one the flames died out until only the moonlight through the windows illuminated the room.

"Very good! It won't be long before you'll be able to put them all out with a single gesture. I am so proud of you!"

With a happy smile Wolfram settled in to sleep, curling on his side and tucking his hand under the pillow to cradle his head. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep again, a gift only children and very few and lucky adults enjoyed. Celi fingered a curl of sun bright hair out of the way to kiss his temple.

"Sleep tight, Wolvie."

Celi left him to his dreams.

Stoffel waited outside for her. As soon as she shut the door, he said, "You're spoiling him, sister."

He kept his voice quiet, not wanting Wolfram to overhear. Stoffel had failed to bond with Gwendal and Conrart. Wolfram was his last chance, and he was trying hard – too hard in her opinion – to win her youngest son over.

"I'm loving him, Brother," Celi told him. "Where's the harm in that? Wolfram is still young; he's not even 50 yet."

"But he is growing up. Soon than you think, he'll be of age and we must think of his future. As son of the Maoh, his future can't be left to chance."

By then they had reached her rooms. Stoffel followed her inside, telling her security guards to ensure their privacy before closing the door. She dearly wanted to order him to bed and have this discussion in the morning, but needed to review the meetings with Gregor von Hanreid while the details were fresh for both of them.

She and her brother settled into the wing hairs before the fireplace, in which the servants had thoughtfully started a warm fire and set up mulled wine for them. Celi poured two glasses and held one out to Stoffel. "How did things go with von Hanreid after I left? I hope he didn't take offense."

Stoffel shrugged, "You had a sick child to deal with. We have his full support, including permission to run supply lines through his lands."

With a relieved sigh, Celi slumped back in her chair and took a long drink of the spicy-lemony drink, luxuriating in the warm sensation traveling down her throat into her stomach. "What did he want in return?"

Every lord and lady they'd dealt with had conditions on their "unqualified and total" support. Most were reasonable, but some were just outrageous. They had haggled them down to something Shin Makoku's treasury could sustain and she could live with.

"A royal husband."

Celi froze as her heart raced. She set her glass aside on the floor and began to unlace her riding boots, and excuse to compose her face before facing her brother again. "And what did he settle for?"

Stoffel's voice was very soft when he replied, "He didn't settle, Celi."

Celi finished with the first boot, kicked it off and started on the right. "Then you refused him."

"No, Celi, I didn't."

She sat there, half way to removing the other boot, and stared at him as if he'd finally gone mad. "For Shinou's sake, why not?"

Her brother reached out to grip her wrist hard enough to hurt. She watched him fight to keep his expression just as hard.

"We are going to war, Sister. In a year or in fifty, it's inevitable. And if we must take Shin Makoku to war against the humans, we owe it to our people, to our soldiers, to win, to make the reward worth the price they will pay. For that to happen, we need Lord von Hanreid's cooperation. The humans have superior numbers with houseki stones and archers to take out our magic wielders in the field. We'll be depending heavily on our unpowered ground troops, and they can only fight when they are fed. Without the supply lines he's allowing to cross his lands, we might as well surrender."

Celi snatched her wrist back and yanked off her other boot. She really wanted to throw it at his head but told herself that was beneath a Maoh's dignity.

"Even if I agreed to this, neither Gwendal nor Conrart will."

Stoffel had enough sensitivity to look embarrassed as he told her, "He didn't ask for either of them."

Celi felt her face go icy as the blood drained from it and her boot dropped to the floor from suddenly nerveless fingers.

"You are both crazed. He's still a child!"

"I know that! Gregor…"

"Oh, it's Gregor now!"

"…intends to wait until Wolfram is of legal age, but in the meantime provide what we need for the war effort when that inevitability comes to pass. I insisted on that, "Stoffel added proudly, "before we wrote and signed the contract."

"You WHAT?"

The next thing Celi knew he was on the floor trying to catch the blood flowing out of his nose and she was shaking her aching hand.

"You had no right!"

"Actually, I did," her brother snuffled as he crammed a silk handkerchief against his nostrils. "I am your regent with the powers to speak for and act as the Maoh in military matters. The Ten Aristocrats insisted on this, and you were quite happy to agree."

It has made perfect sense then, she had no military experience or training, but, "Panderer! You sold my child!" she all but hissed at him.

"I am not a panderer and I did _not_ sell Wolfram!" Stoffel closed his eyes, visibly counting down his temper. "Be reasonable, Celi. As the ruling Maoh, you know that arranged marriages face any children you have. Only the fact that Conrart is half-blood takes him out of the running." Stoffel reached out to her with the hand unsullied by his blood. Celi stepped back out of reach, and he dropped it to the floor, using it to push himself to his feet.

"At least Wolfram has years to get used to the idea, which is more than you ever had for any of your marriages. You will have plenty of time to prepare him."

"I have time? You throw Wolfram to the dogs and I get to shatter his life. What then, brother? Will you offer comfort and take my son's love when he starts to hate me?"

Celi saw hurt in his eyes and didn't care.

"Celi, that's not fair. I never…"

"Get out. Before I do something you won't live long enough to regret."

Stoffel started to say something more but finally chose wisdom. He gave her a lord's bow to his sovereign, though they both knew that he had never seen himself as anything less than her equal. Today he proved he thought himself better. As he walked toward the door, she stopped him.

"Wait. Don't say a word to Wolfram about this. Or anyone else. I'll find a way to break the contract."

Her brother shook his head, "A lot depended on this contract, Celi. Both Gregor and I wanted it to be totally binding. Don't waste your time. You won't find any loopholes.

"Watch me."

He left her standing there, shaking with a rage with nowhere to go. The second the door latch clicked, Celi reached for the nearest object – a translucent shallow bowl shaped like a water lily half full of shelled nuts – and flung it at the wall. Instead of the satisfying crash of shattering glass, all she got was the muffled rattle of walnuts scattering on the carpet.

The dish itself floated in the air above a hand that became more distinct as the Great One materialized.

"Careful, Celi dear. This bit of frippery is older than I am."

"I don't care!" She advanced on the ghost of the greatest Maoh the Demon Kingdom had ever known as if she had the ability to strangle him. She jabbed an accusing finger at Shinou who was levitating the antique to a safer location in the next room. "You lied to me!"

"Never."

"This is the grand destiny you planned for him? You promised me that Wolfram would find love, that he'd be happy. How can that be if he's married to a total stranger who only wants him for political advancement? A man even now he doesn't want to go near? Why didn't you stop them?"

Shinou pointed to her dressing table. Nesting with her other jewelry was his ruby artifact. He couldn't stop them because she had essentially left him home so he wasn't there to interfere. Her rage faltered as Celi realized that she had no one else to blame but herself.

"Outside my temple, I can only be where my artifact it. Don't blame yourself," Shinou told her with gentle reason. "Von Hanreid knew how protective you are of your children. He planned to treat with your brother without your knowledge from the beginning. If you had the pin with you, I still would not have been part of those meetings anymore than you were. And as I have warned you, the decisions of others can alter the course of the future. Sit down, please."

Her heart in her throat, Celi slumped into her vacated chair by the fireplace. "So this isn't the future you spoke of for Wolfram?"

Shinou snorted. "My favorite playmate? Hardly."

When he'd been a baby, Wolfram was able to see Shinou. At first, Celi had thought it meant that Wolfram was destined to be the next Maoh, but Shinou told her that some infants born to contract with an element had the ability to see him at least for a little while, until they grew out of it. For the first time, she'd heard loneliness in his voice. So from that day forward, she brought Wolfram with her on visits to the temple.

Shinou took to visiting him in his nursery. He loved to upset the nursemaids who came running to her to report that her sweet blonde baby boy played peek-a-boo with no one. Just thinking of the most hysterical of them brought a smile to her face.

"That's better," he smiled in turn. "You were meant for laughter, Celi, not tears."

"Not when there's something to cry about. What am I going to do? If Stoffel says the contract is unbreakable, it likely is. If anything can be said of my brother, he is a consummate businessman."

"And I am a god. Our Wolfram is not meant for von Hanreid. This marriage will not happen, I will see to it."

"How?"

Shinou smiled, and his expression shifted subtly to something Celi couldn't name and that left her feeling very uneasy.

"Leave that to me."

_AN: We know that Wolfram had plenty of suitors in the past that he literally had to fight off. What's surprising to me is that an arranged marriage hadn't been made for him before his accidental engagement to Yuuri. Now the brothers have an addition reason to despise Stoffel Please review and let me know what you think._

_In the next chapter, the time is coming when Wolfram must be given over to Gregor von Hanreid in fulfillment of the marriage contract. In the intervening years, Celi has learned more about von Hanreid, and that knowledge has left her desperate. Be here for __**A Scent of Orchids**_

_Thanks for reading, and see you soon!_


	4. A Scent of Orchids

Summary: When the Great One asked, Lady Celi von Spitzberg gave up her dreams for Shin Makoku. She couldn't stop the war, but her last choices as Maoh will determine the success of the new Maoh's rule and the happiness of her youngest son.

_AN: As always, thanks to everyone who's reading this story. My apologies for not posting this chapter sooner, but I was preparing to work the artist alley at GenCon in August. If you like gaming, I highly recommend this Indianapolis convention. It has everything, including anime into the wee hours._

_We have now moved to the point in time where the manga and anime begins. Yuuri is coming to take Celli's place as Maoh, leaving Wolfram at the mercy of von Hanreid. But not if Celi has anything to do with it._

_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters. This is written for fun, not for profit. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!_

**The Maoh's Last Command**

**Chapter 4: A Scent of Orchids**

"It's your move, Celi Heika."

Ulrike had to repeat herself twice before Celi actually heard her. Too distracted to even apologize properly, she shifted one of the disks on the checkerboard randomly. The High Priestess jumped her exposed man.

"King me!"

Coming fully conscious of her surroundings at last, Celi surveyed the mess she'd made of their game of checkers and crowned Ulrike's man with a sigh.

"Your mind truly isn't on the game," her friend told her. "I'm going to sweep the board clean in three moves. Do you want to start again? I don't mind."

With a shake of her head, Celi slumped back in her chair. "Why bother? I'll just lose miserably again. I can't concentrate. Ulrike, what am I going to do?"

"Relax?" the diminutive woman suggested. "In a few hours, our new Maoh will arrive and your term will end. You will be free, as you always wanted to be."

Her stomach churned again. "My being Maoh is the only thing that stands between my Wolfram and that…that…!"

Celi knew no word strong enough to describe the man. In the years since von Hanreid and her brother signed that cursed contract, she had learned a lot about the man, none of it good, none of it provable before a court of his peers.

Gregor von Hanreid had wed five times – once since the contract signing – each marriage elevating his status or increasing his assets until he was the most powerful lord in Shin Makoku other than the Ten Aristocrats, equal to them in prestige and wealth. Each spouse died far too young and far too soon. His first wife bled out in childbirth to be buried with her stillborn daughter. Another died in a flu epidemic. The next broke her neck jumping a fence when her horse balked inexplicably and threw her. The fourth passed away in his sleep while von Hanreid was at Blood Pledge Castle for Conrart's coming of age celebration.

After that the whispers began. People called him the Shadow Groom behind his back and the noble families stopped inviting him to the coming out balls of their sons and daughters.

No one knew for sure how he got his fifth spouse, Marissa Linden, daughter of a wealthy landowner, but the most prevalent rumor claimed that her older brother had committed a heinous crime and her hand in marriage was the price of von Hanreid's silence.

The poor girl was only just of legal age when he married her. Most of the nobility were mildly scandalized at that, but all Celi felt was relief that her Wolfram was safe. Her heart sympathized but not enough to wish a different fate for her. Not that it would have done her any good if Celi had.

The father and brother died in a human raid, leaving Marissa – and her husband – the sole heir to an estate that included an iron mine and vast acreages of viable farmland. Just what a man needed to make himself indispensible in war time.

When word came two weeks ago of Marissa von Hanreid's death after a long, wasting illness, the only thing that surprised Celi was that it had taken so long.

"Until there is irrefutable proof of what we suspect, we cannot accuse him," Ulrike reminded her. "You must trust in the Great One. Did he not give you his word to prevent Wolfram's marriage to von Hanreid?"

"I thought he had when von Hanreid married his last wife."

"Von Hanreid did that for many reasons, not least of which was to give you no cause to continue your legal research." Shinou appeared beside the gaming table. Neither of them jumped, used to his playing spectator to their entertainments. Sometimes he even played himself with one of them making his moves for him. "He was beginning to worry you'd find a loophole he missed."

Celi slumped, "And now it's too late."

Shinou tsked her. No one had tsked her since she was a little girl.

"Really, Celi, after all these years, you still have no faith in me?"

"Why should I?" she demanded. "You couldn't even stop a war. For a god, you don't seem to have all that much influence in the world."

Ulrike gasped at the near blasphemous words, but Shinou only came over to sit beside her on the divan and place his shadowy hand over hers. It was as close as he could come to giving physical comfort.

"Sometimes we must endure horrible things in order to give birth to greater, better things. Think of it this way. A woman is destined to give birth to a child who will kill a thousand people in an enraged bloodbath. Should I prevent that birth?"

"Yes!" Celi answered without hesitation.

"But what if one of the people killed would have gone on to kill twenty thousand people?"

Her heart sank and she began to realize what the Great One was trying to tell her. "Then determine which one will be the murderer, kill him, and spare the rest."

"There is no way to tell until that person makes the choice setting his _or her_ life's path. Even if I had that option, I'd have 999 people never meant to live beyond that moment making choices never meant to be made. What if just one of them married? Then someone loses their destined mate, destined children are never born. More unintended lives come into the world to make unintended choices…"

"Alright, you've made your point!" Celi covered her eyes with her hands, and then dragged them down to cover her mouth. Just thinking of the possible ramifications…. In his shoes, Celi knew she'd be paralyzed, never have been able to make any kind of decision.

Shinou explained, "I do not know at this point in time who Wolfram's destined one will be, but I can assure you that it is not Gregor von Hanreid."

His forceful proclamation eased her heart. A little.

Celi looked into confidently smiling face. "Swear it to me."

Shinou held his right hand over his heart in solemn pledge. "I swear it. Now you must go and get ready to meet the new Maoh. Afterwards, come see me. Tell me what you think of him. And we'll play one last game of your choice." He winked, "I may even let you win."

"As if that were ever necessary." Celi teased him, a thank you for his efforts to cheer her up.

Before she stepped out the door, Shinou suggested, "Why don't you take a long hot soak when you get back to Blood Pledge Castle. Relax. You're radiating stress when everyone will be expecting you to be quite happy now that the transition is finally happening."

With a shrug, Celi left. As she stepped up into her waiting carriage, she resolved set aside her fears and do just that. Her reign as Maoh taught her over and over again that no amount of worrying changed things, and sometimes your only option was to watch where the cards fell and salvage what you could.

She had Shinou's oath, and a god's promise is a powerful thing.

-o0O0o-

Gwendal met her in the courtyard, looking so handsome that she managed a real smile for him.

"Oh, Gwennie, you are definitely going to make a fine impression on our new Maoh. Has he arrived yet?"

"Yes, though not where we expected. Conrart and Gunter have gone with an escort to fetch him."

She slapped his shoulder playfully, "You make him sound like a package! I'll leave things to you. I know I can trust my boys to handle everything."

Her eldest son's brow drew down into what was becoming a habitual frown, forming an extra line above the bridge of his nose. "Are you alright, Mother? The Great One didn't have bad news for you, did he?"

"Of course not. I just went to play that checkers game with Ulrike that Conrart brought back from his travels. There's really been nothing for me to do since word came that of the new Maoh's imminent arrival. Why do you ask?"

"You seem tense, distracted."

Celi glossed over that with "It was a bumpy trip. I'm a bit achy. A hot bubble bath will take care of that." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let me know when they get back, hmm?"

But Gwendal didn't let up. "Are you fine with this?"

His concern touched her. "You're so sweet to worry about me!" She hugged him, resting her cheek against his chest. "I'm perfect, Gwendal. I never really wanted to be Maoh in the first place. To be completely honest, when Ulrike announced that the 27th Maoh was coming, I cheered in my heart. I doubt I was the only one. Admit it; I wasn't the best rule Shin Makoku has ever had."

To her surprise, Gwendal gave her his small, rare smile. "With the war over and Stoffel no longer influencing your decisions, I'm sure given more time you would have surprised them all. Have more faith in yourself, Mother. Shinou chose you for a reason."

"Thank you, sweetie. And I'm sure that with you, your brothers, and Gunter supporting him, our new Maoh will have a much stronger start than I did."

"Assuming he's worthy of it," he harrumphed.

Celi waggled a finger under his nose. "Ah, ah, ah! The Great One chose him too. I'll see you at dinner."

As she entered her rooms, Celi wondered what was it with everyone telling her to have faith – in Shinou, in herself, and by extension, the future. Perhaps it was time she listened. She stepped out of her clothes without her dressers who were no doubt helping the maids prepare the chambers next door for their new Heika. Wrapping a thick bath sheet around herself, Celi caught up the waiting basket of toiletries her maids always kept ready at the door to the baths and walked in.

Steaming hot water waited for her. Celi settled into the hug tub with a heartfelt sigh, careful to keep her hair out of the water, and eased back against the tiles. Reaching back into the basket, she pulled out the selection of bottles of bath oils. Among them was a bottle of her orchid perfume. There must be a new maid on staff, Lasagna and the others knew her preferences well enough by now not to have made the mistake. She set it on the edge of the tub to return to her dresser after her bath. After careful consideration of the remaining bottles, Celi decided on the honeysuckle scent, and returned the rest to the basket.

As she soaped and rinsed, Celi remembered the last time she'd seen Gregor von Hanreid. When he contacted her on Wolfram's 80th birthday, she'd told him in no uncertain terms that while she was Maoh, there was no way he was coming anywhere near her son, and to hell with any damn contract. He'd backed off then, but the minute he learned that she was no longer Maoh, the despot would be back, contract in hand and waving his rights like a banner before him. And the law would be on his side.

Unless she got the new Maoh to also refuse to honor the contract. Yes! Why hadn't she considered that before? As soon as the dust of his arrival settled, she'd take him aside and explain things. She'd be able to convince him and everything would be fine. Her baby boy would be safe.

A racket in the next suite startled her out of a light doze. The Maoh must have arrived. No way was she meeting the man who held Wolfram's fate in his hands like this. She rose quickly, scrambling everything up in her arms and darted back to her room. Dumping everything on the bed, she wrapped up in a fresh towel and fingered her hair until it was presentable. Once satisfied she looked dignified and appealing, Celi returned to the bath to "accidentally" meet her successor.

Through the steam she saw him bent over rinsing, of all things, her orchid perfume out of his hair. She'd have to make sure he washed it again thoroughly to minimize any possible effects. Celi stepped into the bath to join him.

Then he raised his head to stare at her in wide-eyed blushing shock.

She managed to keep her smile as she approached, but behind her eyes she wanted to weep. Oh, Shinou, he's still only a child!

The poor boy's face had gone as red as a fresh sunburn while he struggled to stand and cover himself at the same time.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was a unisex bath."

"Oh, no" she reassured him. "Don't mind me, I came in here out of habit and didn't know you'd already arrived. This is the Maoh's private bath. You're the new Maoh, right?"

The black-haired youngster turned to answer, forgetting to hide himself for a moment. On realizing that, he went redder than she'd thought humanly possible and fled the room so fast, the breeze he raised stirred her hair.

Celi slumped into a sigh, so much for an auspicious first meeting.

-o0O0o-

Gisela came out of her son's room and gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. I've healed the bruising. All he needs now is a good night's sleep to replenish his majutsu."

"Thank you, Gisela." Celi slipped quietly into Wolfram's room to find him sprawled across the bed staring up at the canopy.

"Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet, but Gisela says he's only exhausted and will wake in his own time." Celi perched on the edge of the bed and gently brushed at her son's hair. "How are you?"

"Embarrassed. Angry. I don't know, Mother, I don't understand what happened. I normally have better control than that!"

"Well," she reasoned, "the heat of battle affects everyone differently, and no two battles are the same. Wolvie, may I ask something of you?"

He nodded without looking at her.

"Be patient with Yuuri Heika. He is new to our world and likely feels lonely and scared. He needs a friend. As his fiancé, you're in a unique position to help him find his way."

Wolfram pushed up so he rested on his elbows and gave her an earnest stare. "Of course I'll help him. He's our King. It's my duty to do my best to support him and our country." But then he dropped his gaze, "Assuming he lets me."

"Of course he will. Yuuri's a sweet, kind boy. He spared you, didn't he? The rules of your duel gave him every right to ask any price he wanted." Celi leaned over to kiss the crown of his head and stood to retire. "Sleep tight. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night, Mother."

As Celi entered her own bedroom, she saw Shinou on the balcony, moonlight shining eerily through his silhouette. She joined him, leaning on the railing.

"_That_ was your plan? A bottle of _perfume_?"

The Great One smiled into the night. "It worked, didn't it?"

-o0O0o-

_AN: We're nearly there, one more chapter to go. In __**A Last Command**__, I tackle alternate reasons for Celi's ceaseless voyages in search of free love. I ought to have it typed and posted by the weekend. But it's not the end. The story continues in the coming Yuuri/Wolfram-centered sequel, __**What Belongs to Me**__. Meanwhile, please review this chapter and let me know how it worked for you. Thanks again for reading!_


	5. A Torch Passed

Summary: When the Great One asked, Lady Celi von Spitzberg gave up her dreams for Shin Makoku. She couldn't stop the war, but her last choices as Maoh will determine the success of the new Maoh's rule and the happiness of her youngest son.

_AN: My thanks to everyone who is reading, and to those who made __**The Maoh's Last Command**__ one of your favorite stories and posted reviews – THANKS! NOTE: To everyone who began reading before this posting, you haven't missed a chapter. I was originally calling this one _A Last Command_, but it just didn't look right next to the main title so I changed it to _A Torch Passed_. _

_We have now at the point in time where the manga and anime begins. Yuuri is coming to take Celi's place as Maoh, taking away the protection her position gave Wolfram and leaving him at the mercy of von Hanreid – but not if Celi has anything to say about it._

_I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters. This is written for fun, not for profit. Enjoy and please review. Thanks!_

**The Maoh's Last Command**

**Chapter 5: A Torch Passed**

"There we go," Doria grunted as she and Sangria pulled the last of the trunks out of the back of the closet. "What do you want us to pack, Lady Celi?"

"Warm weather clothing only; put the cold weather things in storage. Oh, and I'll also want several ball gowns. Lay them out for me to choose from when I get back."

"Yes, my Lady." Lasagna curtseyed. "Alright, girls, let's get to work."

Celi caught up Shinou's ruby pin from her jewelry box and hurried on her way, confident that the maids had things here well in hand. Word had reached her of what her older sons planned and she needed to stop them at all costs. She waved to catch the attention of a hall sentry.

"Good morning, young man. Have you seen my Gwennie anywhere?"

The man nodded sharply. "Yes, Lady Celi. He and Lord Conrart have gone to visit their brother."

"Ah, then I'll meet them at Wolfram's room. Thank you!"

She hurried without rushing, a handy skill most nobility developed to maintain their dignity or, in her case, to maintain a confident air for her anxious people during wartime. When she reached her destination, Celi gently pushed open the door in case Wolfram was still asleep. She saw Gwendal, Conrart, and unexpectedly Gisela, around Wolfram's bed. Gisela bent over her youngest son, who lay curled in the middle of nest of blankets and pillows his restless slumber had created, the green glow of healing energy escaping in bars through the gaps between her fingers and his brow.

The young healer smiled when she straightened up and saw her in the doorway, immediately easing the surge of worry that hit Celi before she had a chance to ask. Gisela's words confirmed her smile.

"Wolfram's fine," she replied in a low voice. "He just needed more rest so I've deepened his sleep. Another eight hours and he'll wake as good as new. Now, everybody out. I won't have my patient disturbed by the conversation I know is coming."

Celi felt her heart warm as her eldest son delayed to smooth the blankets over Wolfram's sleeping body before tenderly brushing the sunny bangs away from his eyes. He rarely showed how much he cared for his youngest brother now, especially not in public, for fear of weakening him somehow. One day, Gwendal would realize that love was the greatest strength they had and what Wolfram needed most from him. For now she hoped it reached her baby in his dreams.

Celi turned to Gisela as she closed the door behind them. "Would you mind taking word to Wolfram's lieutenant that he must take over his duties for the day? Gwendal, Conrart, and I have business at The Great One's temple. Don't we, boys?"

The two men glanced at each other before nodding.

"Of course, Lady Celi." The younger woman chuckled self-consciously. "That felt awkward. You've been our king my whole life. It's going to take a while to get used to calling someone else Heika. What do you plan to do now, if I may ask?"

"I haven't decided exactly yet," Celi told them all as they walked toward the outer courtyard where a carriage ought to be waiting for her. "But it's definitely going to be something fun!"

-o0O0o-

The short trip to the temple was a tad boring. Her sons rode their horses in escort rather than share the carriage with her. No doubt they had things to discuss before they all met with Ulrike. Just as well. Celi wanted to have her arguments ready when they placed their petition before the priestess.

She still did not think it wise to let Gwendal or Conrart know anything about von Hanreid. Not yet, if ever. Once Wolfram's engagement had been officially accepted by Ulrike he'd be safe for three years. She had that long to let Yuuri find his equilibrium, judge how their relationship developed, and decide her next move. If they came to love each other, she'd let things be. If not, she'd explain the situation to Yuuri and ask him to block the marriage contract as she had and give Wolfram the freedom to follow his own heart's wishes.

When her carriage pulled into the temple courtyard, her sons had already dismounted and were facing off with two of the shrine maidens. The women kept a resolute stance before Gwendal's threatening irritation. Celi stepped down from the carriage and sauntered over.

"Am I interrupting something interesting?"

All four turned her way. Rachel, the captain of the guard, bowed.

"Welcome, Lady Celi. High Priestess Ulrike is expecting you."

The very slight emphasis on the "you" explained everything.

"I've been trying to explain to Lord von Voltaire that she cannot see him and his brother at this time. I have recommended that they make an appointment and return then."

Gwendal practically snarled at her, "And I have told you that the issue we wish to bring before her is urgent and cannot wait!"

Celi reached up to pat his cheek, "Now, Gwennie, is that any way to talk to a lady? Keep that up and you'll be the last of my boys to snag a fiancé." She smiled at the temple warrior while her elder son blushed and her younger son fought a smirk. "It's alright, Captain. I believe they wish to discuss the same thing I've come to see Ulrike about, so they can accompany me."

"As you wish, Lady Celi," Rachel bowed again and she and the other guard stepped aside to allow them to pass.

"Finally!" Gwendal strode forward with determination in his stride. "The sooner we put an end to this farce the better. We are ending the engagement today."

Not while she breathed. In a few hours, only that engagement would stand between her baby and a fate she sickened to think about.

"Mother?" Conrart's voice broke through the cloud of despair and brought her back to the here and now. "You just went white as a sheet. Are you well?"

Celi nodded and led the way in silence to the central gardens where she and Ulrike preferred to meet when weather permitted.

And sure enough, Ulrike waited there under their favorite pavilion with chilled wine and a platter of cut fruit. She stood, hands outstretched.

"Lady Celi. Lord Weller, Have you been well since your travels? I've wanted to thank you personally for the board games you brought back from the new Heika's world."

Conrart caught her small hand in his and gave her a courtier's bow. "I am happy that my gift has pleased you, Lady Ulrike. And I am quite well. Gwendal kept me busy, but now that Yuuri is here at last, I expect I'll spend much of my time helping him adjust."

"Well, don't get too busy to visit once in a while." Her bright face turned to Gwendal. "That goes for you too, Lord von Voltaire. I never see you these days. Have you told them, Celi?"

"Not yet."

Gwendal managed not to break the forms of courtesy, but Celi saw the cost of not demanding to know what was going on in his tense expression. Being in charge of Shin Makoku security all his adult life left him with no patience for secrets not his own.

Ulrike saw it too. "Everyone please take a seat. I was only expecting Celi today, so the wine will have to wait until the extra glasses I've sent for arrive. Meanwhile, what can I help you with, My Lords?"

Gwendal didn't sit so much as perch on the chair he chose and began. "Do you know of the engagement of our brother Wolfram to Yuuri Heika?"

"Oh, yes. Word reached us here not long after it happened." Ulrike picked up and offered the platter to her. Celi chose a peach half. "By now half the kingdom knows." She held out the dish to her sons. "Fruit?"

Gwendal declined. "Just what do you mean?"

Seeing the dismayed expressions on his and Conrart's faces, Ulrike quickly clarified, "There were several pilgrims and two supply wagons from the village pulling out when a priestess who witnessed the duel reported it and the results. They no doubt told everyone they met the happy news, and, well, you know how fire spreads from sparks. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"It was an accidental proposal," Gwendal told her, standing up to pace the stone path beside the small pavilion that sheltered them from the sun. "We'd hoped to have the engagement quietly rescinded."

Ulrike glanced her way. Celi returned it with a look that promised details later.

Conrart took up the story, "Yuuri didn't know that what he did was anything more than an angry reaction to an insult to his mother. One of Mother's perfumes aggravated Wolfram's state of mind at the time, so even he can't be held responsible. Since Yuuri defeated him in the duel, Wolfram cannot refuse the proposal."

"And neither can Yuuri Heika," the priestess nodded her understanding, "since by our laws the duel was fought to either cement or end the proposal, not to defend his mother's honor. The usual steps to end an engagement have no sway in this situation."

Celi leaned back in her chair, propped her elbows on the armrests, and laced her fingers under her chin. "I see no need to end the engagement."

"Mother!" from Conrart.

"What are you thinking?" from Gwendal, who stopped his pacing to stare at her.

"In fact, it's a most elegant solution to a rather sticky problem that neither of you seem to have considered." Now was the time, please Shinou, let my words convince them. "Consider your own words, Conrart. Our new Maoh knows absolutely nothing about Shin Makoku society, history, or culture. It will take him years to learn everything he needs to know. Some innocent act in his eyes might insult an ally beyond diplomatic recovery. Worse yet, think of how all the noble houses will react. They will see young Yuuri as their path to power. One of them might do deliberately what Wolfram did unintentionally and trap our Maoh into a marriage for their own advancement without a care for the boy, their child, or our nation."

Both men went pale at the implications and Celi wanted to go limp with relief but kept the control learned over the hundred plus years of her rule.

"It will be the nightmare of Wolfram's coming out only twentyfold," whispered Gwendal as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

So many handsome men and lovely young ladies vied for his hand in marriage, but not all with honest intentions. They all remembered the elaborate, sometimes near treasonous, schemes conniving parents had come up with to trick her youngest son into wedlock. But her Wolfram knew what he wanted – and what he didn't want – and he was born and raised in the court system. None had caught him though to her memory, more than fifty prospective brides and grooms had been pressed upon him. The war put an end to that circus, the only good to come out of it.

Hanreid wasn't the only threat to her Wolfram's happiness, just the one her boys didn't know about.

"Worse," Conrart observed. "Yuuri has no idea how to avoid the traps. And though he looks of age, he is only sixteen. We cannot guard him every second of every day."

Ulrike nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Lady Celi is right. An engagement at this point is the best protection we can give young Yuuri. Lord Wolfram's loyalty to Shin Makoku is unquestionable. His rank leaves no grounds for the other nobles to dispute his suitability. With him at his side, Yuuri Heika has time to learn our ways, to prepare for the intrigues of the court, to grow into his new life."

Celi presented her next argument, "Our new Maoh is still a child. He knows nothing of politics. He's probably faced nothing worse than schoolyard bullies. He is dangerously innocent. I know how my brother and others took advantage of my naiveté and the price our people paid for it. I will not let them suffer so again. The engagement stands. If it makes it easier to stomach, think of it as my last command as your Maoh."

"What of Wolfram? Doesn't he get a say in this?" asked Conrart, hurting for his little brother.

Gwendal snorted, "I very much doubt he will passively accept engagement to a complete stranger who nearly killed him."

That they asked this question meant she had gotten them on her side. "I'm sure Wolfram will support Yuuri for the sake of Shin Makoku. Yuuri has a kind heart; you can see it in his eyes, his smile. I'm certain they will grow to be good friends. Of course, the engagement will be in name only, a shelter for young Yuuri until he is ready to stand on his own. In three years' time, the duel-enforced engagement will expire and Yuuri will be free to pursue his true soul mate."

And as the ex-fiancé of the Maoh, Wolfram's status will set one more barrier between him and Hanreid's reach.

"That is of course," she added half-teasing, "if he hasn't realized by then that he already has his soul mate."

Oh, the glare her eldest son shot her at that! Celi just smiled back.

Conrart buried his face in his hands with a soft moan and peered over the tips as he dragged them down at Gwendal. "I don't envy you, Big Brother."

"Eh?" Gwendal questioned him, still glaring at her over the teasing.

"You get to tell Wolfram."

"Oh. Damn."

Celi burst out laughing at the look on his face.

-o0O0o-

Her sons on their way back to Blood Pledge Castle, her last meeting with Ulrike as Maoh over, Celi now stood before the Great One's altar for their last official conversation.

"You really shouldn't have laughed at poor Gwendal."

"I apologized. And I told him I already talked with Wolfram and saved him from that task. I think it was just the relief after the stress of the last few months. I'm almost afraid to believe my baby's safe at last. Thank you, Shinou."

He fully materialized beside her. His head tilted to the side as he gazed upon her. "Such a sad countenance on what should be a happy day – not at all what I expected from you, my dear."

Celi didn't turn to her ghostly companion. "Oh, I'm happy about many things. I will not miss being Maoh in the least. There are just too many sad memories. I _will_ miss our game nights."

"Very few Heikas survived to watch their successors take the throne, and even fewer were worth keeping company with afterwards. No law says you can't visit me once in a while. I'd look forward to it."

Touched by the compliment, Celi brought her head around to the transparent man standing at her side. "Really? Won't you be busy guiding Yuuri as you did me? Though I think," she touched the ruby pin on the shoulder of her dress, "a different relic will better suit a young boy than this."

He shook his head. "I won't be communicating with Shibuya Yuuri as I did with you. It's one of many reasons why your sons are so vital to my plans. He will need their support and experience to help him through his first years as Maoh."

"But why can't you be there for him?"

He faced away from her to gaze into some unseen distance. "My energies will be focused elsewhere."

His smile this time seemed strained. Celi wished she had the ability to touch him. Shinou might be a god, but he had been fighting a war he dared not lose for more than 3000 years virtually alone. She gazed more closely at Shinou. It wasn't easy to see but there was a shadow just beneath his profile that in a living man she'd have interpreted as exhaustion. But as he didn't explain further, she didn't think it right to pursue it. He had a right to his privacy.

"Well then, I'll leave it here for the priestesses to return to the Treasury." She lifted her hand to unfasten the clasp and set it upon the altar. This final task and her last tie to the throne of Shin Makoku broke.

"Keep it."

Celi protested, "You can't mean that. This is an historical artifact of your reign. If Yuuri won't be using it, at the very least, it belongs in the temple treasury. I will not have priestesses pursuing me through the halls calling 'Thief!' at the top of their lungs."

Shinou's smile this time was just short of laughter. "I'll make sure Ulrike explains things to them. The gem no longer has the efficacy to allow me to communicate with anyone. All it is now is a pretty piece of jewelry, and much more suited to where it is right now than a dusty shelf where no one can admire it as it deserves."

"Then I shall accept your gift with my deepest thanks." Her fingers caressed the smooth surface of the stone as her eyes took in the altar room, fighting a smirk when she spotted the edge of her sweet bun in a shadowed corner, still fresh after all this time. When her eyes tracked to the stack of boxed games near the entryway, Celi remembered what else she'd come to say.

"It's going to be a long time before we play another game. I've decided to leave Shin Makoku for a time." The Great One said nothing so Celi explained, "For the first time in living memory, a former Maoh is living during the reign of a current Maoh. I don't want to be here where anyone unhappy with Yuuri can use me as a rally point for dissent or worse."

"You have truly grown in wisdom over the years. What will be your reason?"

"I'll tell everyone I'm on a quest for love. Thrice married, people already think me a wanton. No one will looked passed that opinion to consider any other possible reason."

"And what of your sons?"

Pride surged through her. "Oh, they will suspect the truth but support my choice and maintain the fiction."

Shinou turned back to her. "I'm curious. Though I agree with your decision, why won't you trust them with the true reason you want the engagement to stand?"

Now it was her turn to stare into space. "You've said that something bad is coming. I thought at first when war broke out that was what you meant. But twenty years of peace has not eased your heart. Something worse is coming, much worse, and that terrifies me. We will need every ally. Our people will need to make a united front – Demon and human side by side perhaps – to face whatever it is. If they know the truth, Gwendal will never be able to work comfortably with Stoffel or Lord von Hanreid. As for Wolfram, the marriage contract with von Hanreid is null and void now. Knowing will only stress him needlessly. He has more than enough to deal with as it is. It's the only thing I can do to help them now. It is my shame that I was able to do so little while I was Maoh."

The Great One's response surprised her. "You've made me laugh, let me be a part of your family. You're the only Maoh to give me a much needed taste of life. You have no idea how much good that has done me." He gave her a formal bow, one liege to another. "I thank _you_, Lady Celi von Spitzberg, and in time so will history."

They shared a solemn silence until Celi shook off the mood with a toss of her head.

"We are getting far too serious here. Time enough for that in the future. Come on. One more game. Your choice. I'm sure Ulrike won't mind being your surrogate again so I can trounce you."

Mischief washed his somber expression away and Shinou took up the gauntlet. "You're on!"

-o0O0o-

Celi had left to make arrangements for your ship to set sail with the morning tides. Ulrike swept the chessmen off the board and into the game's box, sending surreptitious glances his way. Shinou kept a straight face.

Until she asked, "Can I tell the cook she can stop leaving pastries in the altar room?"

-o0O0o-

_AN: This chapter only ends this arc. The first four chapters of the sequel, __**What Belongs to Me**__, are already written and I plan to have the first typed and posted in a couple of have not seen the last of Gregor von Hanreid! Thank you for reading! Please review!_


End file.
